I’m The Great Gig In The Sky
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: After my tragic death. And seeing what it was like in heaven. Syd, brian and molly having been trying to find out why i killed myself. The Great Gig In The Sky Pink Floyd Darkside Of The Moon 1973 Lyrics: And i am not frightend of dying Anytime will do, i don’t mind. Why should i be frightend of dying There’s no reason for it You gotta go sometime.


The previous story, i tried calling my friends and my brother Syd. Nobody picked up. Just before I committed suicide, I decided to float in the deep end of the pool. Only to find I began seeing blood. I didn't know what this meant. So I did what I should have done after terrorizing the town. I committed, cause I knew I have been guilty all this time.

Once I died, I met the gatekeeper of heaven. His name was Saint Peter. He asked for my name. "Brian Gilligan", I said. Looking at the beautiful sentry, and earth down below. "Ah, here you are. You have been a little bad. But not bad enough to send you to hell. Welcome to heaven. First go to Jesus to collect your key to your world", Saint Peter said. I thanked him as I proceeded to walk through the golden gates of Heaven to meet the son of Mary and Joseph. No other then Jesus Christ. "Hello. You must be Jesus Christ", I asked, with a gulp. "Aw, yes you are Brian gilligan", he said. He grabbed my hand as he showed me to my door, where everything I wished for as a child that didn't come true would be there. "This is your door, here is your key. Have a good day", Jesus said, as he walked off.

I slowly put the key into the hole, turned it, and slowly opened it with my eyes closed. Then I could hear the barking of a dog. And that bark sounded like no other then my old dog, Rocket. I opened my eyes to see that everything I wished for as a child, did come true when you we're in heaven. I remember wishing for a chocolate fountain, a beautiful 2-story mansion "includes" (Pool, Restaurant, Arcade, 5 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, indoor go-cart race track, and 3 long dining rooms, 2 kitchens and a 1975 Ford Mustang my favorite color green too). I was about to cry. I was in tears. More surprised actually. I grabbed rocket and began running to my home to enjoy myself, not thinking of my friends back on earth.

**"Back on earth". **

Everyone I guess was back at the hotel, with the fire department and paramedics. Syd and Brian, Molly where in complete tears, while talking with the paramedics trying to see if they could do anything to revive him (myself) in time. "I'm sorry. He's long gone dead. There's nothing we can do", the paramedic said, loading my body into the ambulance. "No. Come on there's gotta be another way", Brian yelled in tears. "I'm sorry. We or the hospital can't do anything. Once a persons heart stops beating, all the liquid, such as blood, urine, vomit drains. all the gas, such as farts and burps we're released. And the lungs stopped working, and the brain too. He's dead", the paramedic explained. "No. He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead, Brian cried, trying to fight the paramedic. "Brian, Brian, brian Calm Down", syd said. "Honey it's ok", Molly said. "IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR", Brian yelled.

One of the police officers of course had to step in to release Brian, and to calm him down, and calmly explain to him he's dead. "Brian listen. I know he was your best friend, but that's how life is. The day you die, you'll get to see him again", Officer Jones said. Soon then the ambulance sped off with the sirens blaring. "No. You don't get it. Before he found me. He had a dog named rocket. Who died by a mosquito bite", Brian said, trying to calm down. Officer Jones didn't say anything, he just rubbed Brian's head before he went off talking to Syd.

Brian just sat on the sidewalk. praying to me. hoping I'm doing ok. "Dear god, this is Brian Griffin speaking. I hope my pal is in a better place and that is doing ok, amen". A little later on. Syd went back to the hotel to sue the place $45,000. And then returned home. To try to get in contact with my spirit.

**"Back In Heaven"**

I was walking to a restaurant, instead of using mine cause I didn't feel like going there today. The restaurant I decided to choose was Olive Garden, just because of there good breadsticks and Italian Salads. "Man this is the life, I'm glad I didn't go to hell. Heaven is all I wanna be right now". After I ordered my food. I saw somebody I thought was my brother, so i walked over to the person. Getting closer I couldn't believe who it was. It was no other then Pink Floyd's founder Syd Barrett. I was in shock. I walked over to sit with him, just to have a good talk. "Excuse me syd", I asked. Syd lifted his head from the menu to look at me. "Yes", syd responded. "Yes, syd. I'm a huge fan. I love your album piper at the gates of dawn", I said in excitement. "Ok. Do you have a copy so I can give you a autograph". I reached in my backpack and pulled out the album. "Yes, Mr. Barrett", I said, handing him the album.

"What's your name", syd asked. "Brian gilligan", I responded. Syd pulled out a pen from his tuxedo to write on the album. "Here you go Brian", syd said, handing the album back. "Thanks", I said, walking back to the table. After dinner I walked back to my room, where I walked back to my mansion, to get ready for bed.

**"Back on earth again". **

The Gilligans/Griffin residents

Syd, Brian and Molly sat down at the table, lit a few candles, held their hands together with in the middle of the table was my satin shirt that I died in. "Mr. Gilligan, are you sure this is gonna work", Brian asked. "I'm sure syd said". "Dear father to the Holy Spirit of christ. Bring forwarder the spirit of our beloved friend Brian Grace Gilligan", syd said-again. Back in heaven, while asleep. I began to feel myself disappearing, then it went dark. Back on earth the whole room began to shake, as I fell right through the roof. When I got up nobody said anything. It's like they couldn't see me. Soon I began hearing the ghost meter beeping as I saw molly picking it up. "Syd. He's here", Molly said. "Ok. Brian, this is your brother speaking. If your here pick up your satin shirt", syd said. I could hear him so I did it anyway. I'm sure everyone can see a fucking satin shirt floating. But not me.

I can see everyone gasp, syd just gulped and began talking again. "Brian if you are here, give your pal Brian a hug". I walked over to brain and rubbed his head. "Oh my god, that is him", Brian said. "Ok. Syd send his spirit back", Molly said. "Alright. Dear father, to the Holy Spirit of Christ. Send our friend Brian Grace Gilligan, to your beloved home", syd said. I soon began heading home, as I can feel my spirit rising again.

Well I'm glad I'm back to my home, I said. Well before I go to bed hit me with the song The Great Gig In The Sky.

Soon I began hearing Richard Wright's piano, playing as I sung the lyrics. "And I am not frightened of dying, anytime will do I don't mind. Why should I be frightened of dying. There's no reason for it you gotta go sometime. Soon I heard the angles doing the chorus for the song. "If you can hear this whispering, you are dying", I whispered as I went to bed, still hearing Richard Wright's Piano.

Once again

I'm never frightened of dying

Cause everyone's gotta go sometime.


End file.
